


Priceless

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, Stony Bingo 2017, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: Tony takes Steve on a date.





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> For the “Priceless” square on my bingo card. Also, inspired by the song “Fast Cars and Freedom” by Rascal Flatts.

“Hey, Steve. Meet me in front of the building.”

Steve looked up at Tony from the drawing he was working on, brow wrinkled in confusion. “Why?”

“You're the one who wanted me to take a break so we could go out,” Tony said with a shrug.

“Do I need to dress up for this outing?” Steve asked warily. Visions of expensive restaurants serving something they claimed was food that really didn't look or taste like it filled his mind.

“I wouldn't. Jeans and a t-shirt would be best.”

That reassured Steve a little, though he wasn't sure why. Just because Tony didn't have a fancy dinner in mind didn't mean he hadn't planned something just as outrageous. Still, Tony was doing this of his own volition, had made the plans without prompting, so Steve decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. If nothing else, it would be a memory to look back on and laugh about later.

“Alright. How long do I have?”

“As long as it takes you to get down there,” Tony said and disappeared in the direction of the elevator.

Steve shrugged and followed, waiting until another elevator arrived and riding it down to the Avengers Tower lobby. He exited the building and stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, the pedestrian traffic splitting and flowing around him like a river around a boulder. An older, red car pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and Tony appeared behind it, leaning over the passenger seat and grinning up at him.

“Need a ride, handsome?”

Steve couldn't help the smile he gave in response. “Sure.”

“Hop in,” Tony said, throwing the door open and returning to his side of the car.

Steve climbed in, immediately running his hands over every part of the car he could reach. The dashboard, the door, and the leather seat all received an awed inspection from him. Tony just watched with a self-satisfied smile on his face. If his eyes hadn't been covered up by sunglasses, Steve knew those brown eyes would be glittering proudly.

“Where did you get this?” Steve asked.

“Like it?”

“Very much.”

Tony laughed and pulled out into the crazy New York traffic.

“Where are we going?”

“Now, Steve, that would be ruining the surprise,” Tony teased. “We can't have that, now can we?”

“I guess we can't.”

“Don't worry. It'll be fun. I promise,” Tony said, probably noticing the unsure glance Steve tossed him.

“Alright. I trust you,” Steve said.

He pretended not to notice the little, secret smile on Tony's face at his words. Tony wouldn't thank him for pointing it out and Steve didn't want to ruin his good mood. He so rarely got to see Tony truly happy and at peace with himself. From the conversations he'd had with Tony's closest friends just after they'd decided to start a relationship together, he gathered that those moments were so rare as to have been non-existent before Steve came along. Steve didn't know how to feel about that, so he chose to be glad that he could bring Tony that happiness and ignore all the years before.

While he was reflecting, they had left the city and were driving through the countryside. Steve wondered where Tony could possibly be taking them outside the city, but didn't bother trying to ask. Like Tony had said, it was meant to be a surprise and Steve refused to disappoint Tony by seeming to not trust him despite what he'd said earlier. Instead, he kept his focus on the scenery he never got to see living in a large city.

“Mind if I turn the radio on? It's a bit of a long drive and there's not much to talk about until we get there,” Tony said.

“I don't mind.”

Tony pressed a button and Steve was surprised he recognized the song. They drove in silence for over an hour, the music alternating between Steve's favorite songs and Tony's. After the third time a song from his time came on, Steve suspected Tony hadn't actually turned on the radio, but had made this particular song list just for this trip. Again, Steve didn't point it out, but he did resolve to do something special for Tony later so he'd know Steve appreciated the effort.

Finally, Tony pulled over and parked next to a little dirt path. He got out, walking to the back of the car and popping the trunk. Steve got out just in time to see Tony pull an honest-to-goodness picnic basket out, checkered blanket and all, and close the trunk.

“Come on. It's this way,” Tony said.

He took the lead down the path and Steve followed, looking around. The walk wasn't a long one. It vanished into the nearby forest almost immediately, shading them from the noon sun. Not much further and the trees thinned to reveal a clearing, complete with a sparkling pond. A cool breeze blew in off the water, ruffling their hair and clothes. Tony picked out a flat area under a large tree to spread out the blanket, taking a seat and gesturing for Steve to sit beside him. Steve almost missed it, distracted as he was by the picturesque scenery.

“How did you find this place?” Steve asked breathlessly.

“I ran across it years ago. It wasn't long after I learned to drive and got my first car. Dad was being his usual self and I realized I didn't have to stay and take it,” Tony said. “So I left. I drove aimlessly until I got bored and stopped at some random dirt path. I don't know what made me do it, but I decided to follow it and, voila. I found this place. When I finally went back home, I found out where it was and who owned it. They ended up selling it to me, but only after I promised not to develop it. I told them that wouldn't be a problem and I've been coming here ever since when I just need to hide away from everybody.”

“What happened to just hiding out in your workshop?” Steve asked.

“Everyone already knows to look for me there if they need me. Who would think to track down Tony Stark in the middle of nowhere?”

“Good point. But now I know about it. Doesn't that defeat the purpose?”

“I don't think so,” Tony said, opening the picnic basket and pulling out a sandwich. “Hungry?”

Steve smiled and accepted it. “Starving.”

They spent an enjoyable afternoon eating and talking. Birds sang in the distance. While staring at the rippling water during a lull in conversation, Steve got a wild idea he couldn't shake. Instead of fighting it, he decided to go with it. He pulled his leg up and began untying his shoes, yanking them and his socks off and tossing them to the side. Tony watched him curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“Going for a swim. Wanna join me?”

Tony eyed him and shook his head slowly. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but sure. You go first, though, and tell me if the water's cold.”

Steve laughed, but did as Tony said, tossing his jeans and shirt over a low-hanging branch as he went. The water was a shock when he first waded in, a little cool, but not terribly uncomfortable. He ducked under the water real quick and could have sworn he caught the glare of Tony's cell phone out of the corner of his eye when he resurfaced. The next second, though, Tony had stripped down and joined him without bothering to wait for Steve's judgment on the temperature.

“I thought you were going to wait for me to test the temperature,” Steve said.

“What?” Tony looked at him, all confused innocence. Then he splashed Steve in the face.

“Oh, it's on now!”

Steve returned the favor, causing Tony to splutter mid-laugh. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing around in the pond and laughing like children. At one point, Steve caught a very wet Tony around the waist and kissed him just because he couldn't resist the joy he heard in Tony's laughter. He kissed him again for the happiness in the smile Tony gave him then.

All too soon, the water grew too cold and they had to leave the pond, trudging back onto the bank. Steve managed to drag himself and Tony back to the blanket before the pair collapsed onto it, still laughing. After they'd managed to calm themselves down, Steve pulled himself up into a sitting position with his back against the nearby tree. Tony, clearly sensing an opportunity, crawled into Steve's lap, settling between Steve's spread legs and leaning back against him. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, encouraging Tony to relax even more and rest his head on Steve's shoulder.

“I had a great time today, Tony,” Steve said into the companionable silence. “What made you think of this?”

“I heard it in a song in the Tower lobby last week.”

“There was a song about this?”

“Not this exactly, but close. That's what the car was for. And I didn't expect the shirt,” Tony said, yawning big enough to crack his jaw. Steve couldn't figure out why, but he found it adorable.

“The car?”

“It's yours, by the way. I bought it for you.”

“Tony, you didn't have to do that,” Steve said, trying to think of a way to protest the gift without hurting Tony's feelings.

“You can't drive that motorcycle of yours in the winter, Steve. You'll freeze,” Tony insisted. “Besides, you can consider it a souvenir from our date. It's a classic car, you know. It's priceless, even after all the modifications I made to it. A priceless souvenir for a priceless date.”

“Classic? How much did you spend on it?”

“Oh, it was a steal. I got it for practically nothing,” Tony said, waving a hand dismissively and yawning again. “It didn't even run when I got my hands on it. Now it purrs like a kitten.”

Steve gave Tony a gently squeeze. He'd obviously put a lot of work into the car with the intention of giving it to Steve. How could he refuse it? Besides, Tony was right about winter and Steve wasn't very fond of the cold.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“You're welcome.”

“But I still don't understand what all this has to do with a song,” Steve said.

Tony flopped his arm out to the side, patting the ground next to them until he found his phone. When he unlocked it, Steve saw a picture of himself just after he'd gotten into the pond and grinned into Tony's hair. So that was why Tony had wanted him to go in first. Sneaky little devil.

“Here,” Tony yawned again, passing Steve his phone.

Steve hit play and listened to the song. The longer it went on, the more amazed by Tony Steve became. By the time the last notes faded into the night, Steve could no longer contain himself.

“I love you, Tony,” he whispered into his sleepy boyfriend's ear, hugging him tight.

“Love you too, Steve.”


End file.
